Religion in Morgrad
Religion,as it's known to the inhabitants of Morgrad, is polytheistic. The gods play a significant role in the lives of men and mostly influence the world indirectly, utilizing servants, minions and avatars for their purposes. There are three gods featured in Gothic, Innos, the god of light, Adanos, the god of balance and Beliar, the god of darkness. All three of them are brothers, and constantly struggle in order to gain power over each other. During the course of time there have been variations in their influence over the human civilization, alternating between Innos and Adanos. Worshiping those two is generally accepted and practiced widely. Worshiping Beliar, on the other hand, is considered evil and unlawful, since sacrifice and death are considered the norm in dark rituals. The gods play a central role in the series' plot, conspiring in the background in the first two games and taking a more active role in the third one. The aforementioned struggle between the three gods has caused a lot of suffering and pain to humanity, until Xardas, with the help of the Nameless Hero, finally expelled them from Morgrad, forever. Mentions concerning the fine tongue of Magic The Gods Innos Innos is the god of the Sun, Light, Life and FireWords of the Gods, Volume I. The priests of his Cult are the Magicians of the Circle of Fire, or most commonly known as the Fire Mages. His holy warriors, the Paladin Order, are sworn to fight and banish the minions of Beliar, whatever the cost. Innos is the original god, the eldest of the three brothers. He created his brothers by dividing himself, so that life would be possibleWords of the Gods, Volume II (See below, The Myth of Creation). Beliar Beliar was created by Innos, being his younger brother. He is the god of Darkness, NightWords of the Gods, Volume II, Pain, Suffering and Death.Words of the Gods, Volume I. He is the least popular god, yet his followers, in exchange for their sanity, are granted great dark powers. Beliar commands a variety of undead creatures, dark beings, dragons and black mages, such as necromancers and a group of powerful,hooded individuals called The Seekers. Adanos Adanos is the god of Balance, water being his domain, an element that allows chaos and harmony to coexist in peace. His priests are the Magicians of the Circle of Water and they are assisted by the Ring of Water, who act as paladins for the Water Mages in secret. Another group that worships Adanos are the Druids of Myrtana, who are in turn assisted by the Rangers. They take extreme measures to maintain peace and order, often going as far as killing enslaved humans. The Myth of Creation (Genesis) War of the Gods Rhobar I and The Beast. The First Orc War The Second Orc War The Sleeper The Undead Dragon Xardas and the Rune Magic Banishment of the Gods The Cults of Morgrad. Historical development. The Cult of Innos in Morgrad The Circle of Fire inside the Colony The Fire Monastery of Khorinis The Fire Monastery of Nordmar The Paladins The Cult of Adanos in Morgrad Jharkendar The Great Flood The Abandoned Monastery The Circle of Water inside the Colony The Circle of Water in Khorinis The Circle of Water in Myrtana The Ring of Water The Cult of Beliar in Morgrad The Temples of Beliar The Western Temple of Beliar The Southern Temple of Beliar The Eastern Temple of Beliar The Northern Temple of Beliar The Brotherhood of the Sleeper The Seekers The Orcs Homeland Not much is known about their original homeland but it is located north of the mountain Nordmar. They came to Myrtana to find a new kingdom and won their war against King Rhobar II. Religion They are followers of Belliar in the first two games but when they defeat the humans they follow Xardas. Types Gothic I ~ Orc ( regular citizens ) 150 experience ~ Orc Scout ( the weakest and most common orcs ) 150 experience ~ Orc Hunter ( found with bitters and orc dogs all over and they are a bit stronger than the scouts ) 200 experience ~ Orc Warrior ( the most dangerous melee enemy and found in the orc territory ) 250 experience ~ Orc Temple Warrior ( found in the orcish city and are strong just like regular warriors ) 250 experience ~ Orc Shaman ( the strongest and most dangerous type of orc found and they are very rare ) 300 experience Gothic II ~ Orc Scout ( only one in the game can be found) 150 experience ~ Orc Warrior ( the most common type and weakest or found in the game ) 250 experience ~ Orc Shaman ( the least common regular orc found not very powerful ) 300 experience ~ Orc Elite ( the strongest orcs in the game found in The Valley of Mines and Dragon Island ) 350 experience ~ Orcish Warlord ( another type of elite warriors found only in Khorinis after choosing Paladin ) 350 experience ~ Orc Colonel ( the orc army leaders two found in the game ) 400 experience Gothic III ~ Scout ( weakest and fastest orc in the game ) 50 experience ~ Warrior ( normal strength and speed ) 100/200 experience ~ Elite Warrior ( the strongest orc type and slowest ) 200 experience ~ Shamans ( weak but very powerful wizards ) 100/200 experience ~ Leader ( The bosses of the camps in Nordmar and strong like elite warriors ) 200 experience Tips Gothic I Always carry your Ulu-Mulu when in big crowds of orcs. If you wanna kill them do it 1 by 1. Gothic II Never go in a battle with an orc till level 10 or 12 ( your choice ). Use bows till they come to you and finish them off later with your melee weapon. Gothic III Unlike the other two games the orcs in G3 look better but they are meat bugs compared to G2. You can even go 1 vs 20 with no problems. But beware of the Shamans and always kill them first to avoid serious damage. Trivia ~ The Orc Ur-Shak says that they have their own language but very few of them know the language of humans. In G3 every orc speaks the human language. ~ Although they know the human language they still call them `` Morra `` which means human but they offend them that way. Lizardmen and Dragons References